marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 1 139
| StoryTitle1 = To Die Like a God! | Synopsis1 = Thor Vol 1 139 001.jpg Thor Vol 1 139 018.jpg Continued from last issue... Thor's hammer has been separated from him by Rock Trolls, trapping both he and Sif in New York City. As the seconds before Thor transforms back into Donald Blake tick by, Sif refuses to accept defeat attempts to use her latent mystical talent to transported them back to Asgard. This succeeds, and the two find themselves transported back to the home of the Rock Trolls. There they stumble upon the fact that the Rock Trolls seek to make a replica of Thor's hammer so that they might better crush the Gods and take over Asgard. While in the city proper, Odin and his forces continue to try and defend the city, however they are easily fought back by the Rock Trolls and their advanced weaponry, which they forced the Orikal to build for them. Believing that he has been abandoned by his son, Odin enters the fray with his Scepter of Power, however finds bested when the Rock Trolls arrives with a weapon that drains it of it's power, rending it useless. Unwilling to accept defeat, Odin tosses the useless weapon aside and orders his warriors back into battle. While back in the underground cavern of the Rock Trolls, Thor and Sif find Ulik who has had the Rock Troll's best forgers create a duplicate hammer. Thor reveals himself to Ulik, and using the enchantment that pulls the hammer back into his possession to divest Ulik of one of the hammers in his hands. Although both have an equal weapon, Thor is able to gain the advantage in combat. Witnessing Ulik's failing performance in battle, Geirrodur grabs a Menti-Horn and calls the Orikal to come to their aid and destroy the Thunder God. The Orikal, appears before Thor and Sif, and tells the Thunder God that he only fights for Geirrodur because the King of the Rock Trolls has him enslaved with mystical flames. Thor tells the Orikal that there is another way when Ulik once more attacks. Thor fights Ulik off who flees to the flames control switch and threatens to turn it to full power. Thor prevents this by a quick throw of his hammer which knocks Ulik out. Thor then frees the Orikal, who thanks Thor for rescuing him and departs Asgard, taking the energy which powers the Rock Troll's weapons with him. As the tide of battle turns and the Rock Trolls are sent fleeing back to their domain, Geirrodur agrees to surrender, and complies with Thor's demand that the Rock Trolls return to their home. Thor then uses the Rock Troll's tunnel to return to the city of Asgard where he is reunited with his father and hailed as a hero once more by the people of Asgard. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * :* :* Other Characters: * Races: * Elder God/Asgardian Hybrid * * Extradimensional being * Asgardians * Rock Trolls Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard: The Secret of the Mystic Mountain! | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Sending away his evening entertainment, Mogul learns from his adviser that Thor and the Warriors Three are seeking out the location of Mystic Mountain so that Hogun may get revenge against Mogul for killing his people. Mogul scoffs at this foolishness, confident that his Jinni Devil will be adequately powerful to stop them from achieving their goal. Meanwhile, Thor and the Warriors Three arrive at the location where the Wazir told them that Mystic Mountain can be found, however all they find is a baron clearing. This upsets Hogun who believes that they have been tricked, however Thor does not believe so. Thor quickly strikes the ground with his hammer, cracking open the ground and revealing the location of Mystic Mountain's central city (Zanadu) is actually hidden beneath the ground. Breaking the glass barrier around the city, Hogun leads the others towards the newly made opening, however before they can enter the city of Zanadu, they are confronted by the Jinni Devil who welcomes the heroes to their doom. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Races: * Elder God/Asgardian Hybrid * Asgardians * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The fact that the Rock Trolls were able to drain Odin's Scepter of it's power is in direct contradiction of a previous story in which Odin explains that the power from the Scepter originates from his own Odin Power. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard